Tokyo Mew Mew Evolution
by fairydreamergirl
Summary: A new orginization of aliens have united to conquer earth and it is up to Tokyo Mew Mew to defeat them.However, they will need some help. -NOW WITH MORE FREQUENT UPDATES (or as frequent as I can)-
1. Chapter 1

~*Tokyo Mew Mew Evolution*~

Part I

"Ryou, the programming is now complete." Keiichiro said after typing busily on the computer. Ryou lifted up his safety glasses while saying, "Excellent. Keiichiro, with the aliens returning, we'll need all the help we can get." Keiichiro nodded and typed a little more before stating, "She's ready." Ryou then shifted his glasses over his eyes and held the button to the DNA infuser. "Infusion…commence." He said as he pressed the button. The machine whirred and sparked to life. A blinding white light caused the room to be hard to see for a second, then it dimmed. Keiichiro looked at the moniter, "Infusion complete." He said. Ryou nodded, took off his glasses and then bent over a blonde girl who looked like she was in a deep sleep. "Well, we should tell the others now…little sister will wake up soon." Ryou murmured.

Ichigo sighed. "Sure was busy today." Lettuce nodded, "Yes, I'm glad the day got over with." "I'm pooped Na No Da!" Pudding added in, her chin resting on the table she was sitting at. "Everyone, could you all come down to the basement?" Ryou called. "Hai." They all groaned wearily.

"Shirogane-san, Who is that?" Lettuce asked when she noticed the girl lying on the floor. "Everyone, this is Pixel. " Keiichiro introduced. Suddenly the girl's eyes twitched and slowly opened revealing ocean-blue pools in a white mass. "W-where am I?" She asked, her voice sounded somewhat young, but fitting for her age. "Welcome to the basement of Café Mew Mew, or as easily put, our HQ." Keiichiro said. "I'm glad you've finally awoken, little sis." Ryou beamed. "L-little sis!?" The others except Zakuro stammered. "Shirogane…Ryou?" Pixel inquired. The blonde nodded. She then hugged him and he hugged back. "Now, since that's taken care of, time to explain why you are all here…besides meeting your new partner." Ryou said, turning to the others. Pixel instinctively went over to them and stood beside Ichigo. "New partner?" She asked. Keiichiro nodded. "We've been doing some research, and it seems the aliens have returned." He explained. "Only, this is a new team of aliens. No, not just a team, a whole organization of aliens have plotted to take over this world." Ryou added. "A whole organization!? How are we going to defeat that many aliens?" Minto demanded.

"We have just sent out more red data animal DNA, there will be a new team of mew mews that will work alongside with you." "I've also forgotten to mention. These aliens are smarter than the other three we've come up against. They have also got a team of mew mews with them, but their lost into the darkness and are known as Shadow Mews. The organization we're coming up against is known as the Metallic Rainbow. We'll need to further research on them." Keiichiro spoke up. "Your mission is to be on the lookout for the new team of mews that we name Evolution mew mews. We already have one," Ryou said, hen poitned at Pixel. "You, being the leader of this group." Pixel nodded with determination, "Understood Ryou Onii-san." Ryou nodded then whipped his arm to them. "Tokyo Mew Mew, Sortie!" He called. "Mew Mew Zakuro!" Zakuro howled. "Mew Mew Pudding!" She squealed. "Mew Mew Lettuce!" Lettuce cried. "Mew Mew Minto!" She called. "Mew Mew Strawberry!" Ichigo shouted. Then all except Pixel chorused, "METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Once they transformed, Ichigo looked over to Pixel. "Hey! What about your sister?" She demanded. "I was just getting to that." He said, then he handed Pixel the pendant. It was just like the others. "O-ok..I'll try!" She stammered. Pixel took a deep breath then shouted "Mew Mew Pixel, METAMORPHO-SIS!" However, nothing happened. "Huh!? I didn't transform." Pixel wailed. "Let the words come from your…heart." Ryou said, hesitating on the last word. Pixel nodded. She took one more deep breath. She then whipped up her head and cried, "Mew Mew Pixel, EVOLUTION!" This time, a bright light enveloped her, stripping her from her shorts and tank top. She then turned around and a blue-white gradiated dress similar to Ichigo's appeared. Her hair now was a teal at the roots, a bright blue own to her ears, and an even brighter shade of blue continued down to her tips. Her once ocean-blue eyes now were a sci-fi red as she looked behind her, Suddenly, a metallic cat tail formed out from her rear. Pixel then felt metallic cat ears pop out of her head as well and purple-blue gloves formed as well as boots. She dipped back showing them off then let the excess power from the heart on her left glove waft out, until she wrapped the waves of energy into a ball that now revealed her pendant hanging from a chocker that matched the boots and gloves. She then posed and was completed with her transformation.

"Whoa!" Everyone except Keiichiro, Ryou, and Zakuro gasped. "Good Job, Sis. I knew ya had it in ya." Ryou congratulated. Now turning to the others he said, "Right, when the need to retire comes, report your data to HQ via pendant messaging." They nodded and headed out.

"Ichigo reporting, no signs of mew activity here –nya!" She cried. "Ok, you may get some rest now, you'll need it for tomorrow." Ryou said. "Minto coming in, no evidence of mew sightings." She reported. "Good job for today Minto-san, you may retire." Keiichiro said. Lettuce then popped up on the moniter. "L-Lettuce here. Nothing strange over here." Lettuce said. Ryou nodded. "Nice effort, you may head home." "Pudding here Na No Da! Reporting that nothing happened here yet Na No Da!" Pudding squealed. "Ok, you may head home Pudding-san. Your siblings will be needing you." Keiichiro said. "Rodger Na No Da!" She replied. Zakuro popped up on screen seconds later. "Zakuro here, Nothing to report." She said shortly. "Great effort Zakuro-san. Get some rest, we will be investigating further tomorrow." Keiichiro cheerfully said. Pixel was the last to report. "Sorry, Ryou Onii-san , I got nothing over here." Pixel cried. "Nice job, for your first time, Pixel. Come back at the Café, we have a room for you to rest in." Ryou replied. "I could really go for a nice warm bed right now." Pixle yawned then the connection went staticy. "…You think she has any idea?" Ryou asked Keiichiro seconds later. He shook his head, "No clue." "Hm…let's keep it that way. She would overload with all that information." He said. Keiichiro nodded once more.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Pixel woke up and then headed downstairs. "Good morning everyone!" She called. "Well, it's about time you woke up! The others have already started work!" Ryou said. "Gomenasai Ryou Onii-san, I didn't realize how late I've overslept." Pixel said. "hmph, whatever. I just hope you're ready for your first day waitressing!" he replied. "Wow, kawaii dresses!" she giggled as she saw the others running to and fro taking orders, and giving them to their respected customers. "Here, Pixel, this is your uniform. Changing room is down the hall." Keiichiro said with a smile. "thanks." She replied as she ran to the changing room giddily.

"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Pixel squealed as she looked down at her sky-blue waitress uniform. "I'm glad you like it. It looks excellent on you. Now, please take this to table 7." Keiichiro said as he handed her a plate that held a small tart. "Hai!" She said as she took the order with glee. "Welcome to Café Mew Mew, may I take your order?" Pixel asked a group of girls. "She's fairing very well for her first day." Keiichiro said, after which, Ryou nodded in response.

Soon, the sun began to set. "Alright, now time for the real business. Your goal for today is to continue searching for mew activity. And, if you spot any chimera animals defeat them. But, don't confront the aliens quite yet. They're still too strong for any of you to confront." Ryou ordered. "Shirogane-san, may I please take a rain check on this?" Minto asked. "And Why, may I ask?" Ryou asked. "Well, my cousin is to be staying with Obaa-sama and I for a while. Her flight will arrive 15 minutes from now." Minto replied. "I didn't know you had a cousin Minto-san." Ichigo said. "Well, you never asked. But it's really none of your concern anyways." She said in her usual snobbish tone. "Fine, you can go. But the rest of you will be carrying out your missions!" Ryou said. "HAI!" they all said running out of the Café.

Pixel walked around looking for anything strange. Animal features, strange marks, but nothing. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! How can I expect to find one if there's nothing here!" She groaned as she flopped on a park bench. "I guess Ryou Onii-san won't know if I take a break." The slight breeze cooled her face as she closed her eyes peacefully. "Such a beautiful day." She sang. Then she opened her eyes and saw Minto going down the airport steps with an old woman and a girl with dark red hair in meatball styled pigtails wearing a brownish dress. "Hm? Minto-san! And that girl with her must be her cousin." She then watched as the figures disappeared in a black limo and sped off. "I should check this out…" Pixel murmured as she ran in the direction the vehicle went.

"Well, it's nice to have visitors come over." The old woman said. "Oh, I heard from Minto that her cousin is staying here too, I hope I didn't come at an inappropriate time." Pixel said politely. "That's quite alright dear. Minto-san always welcomes guests." She said. '_Ha! That's a laugh.' _Pixel thought. Then the doors to the third story of the huge mansion opened. "Whoa. It's so big!" Pixel gasped. "Pixel?" Minto asked as she was coming down the stairs. "Hey, Minto-san! I just thought I'd stop by." Pixel replied. "hmph, you have some nerve coming here unannounced. But very well." Minto replied rudely. "Cousin Minto, do you know where-Who's this?" The red head from before said noticing Pixel. "Cousin Cinnamon, This is Pixel. Pixel, Cinnamon." Minto introduced. "Nice to meet you." Pixel said. Cinnamon didn't respond for a few seconds then replied, "whatever." Pixel soon felt herself grow hot, _'ARGH! You can tell they're related!'_ She exploded in her head. "Well, if you don't mind, I need to help Cinnamon with more unpacking so if you can see yourself out." Minto said over her shoulder as she turned to go back up the stairs.

Once she felt the cool air of the night blow on her face she let it out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT WAS THAT!? _Whatever!_ Jeeze, she has some nerve!" Pixel said as she started storming off. However, she turned when she heard a scream. "C-could it be!?" Pixel wondered. She ran back to the house and burst through the door. Infront of her stood a huge red and white monstrosity of a dog. "No! Not Miki again!" Minto groaned. "M-Miki, Heel boy!" Cinnamon shouted. "Minto, we need to do something!" Pixel called. "But Cinna-" Minto began. "If we don't do SOMETHING Cinnamon might get hurt!" Pixel cried. Minto then nodded. "Mew Mew Minto METAMORPHO-SIS!" Minto shouted. "Mew Mew Pixel EVOLUTION!" Pixel called. Once their done transforming, Cinnamon gasped. "M-Minto…chan?" "Gomenasai, Cinna-chan, I'll explain everything later." Minto shouted to Cinnamon. The dog Chimera Animal then swung at them. "Minto…ARROW!" Minto called out. "Ribon…Minto…ECHO!" Minto cried. The dog was hit pretty badly.

Out of rage, it raised its paw at Cinnamon. "CINNA-CHAN!" Minto screamed. She ran to Cinnamon as the dog swiped at the both of them sending them rolling to the floor. "Cinna-chan are you hur-huh? OH!" Minto cried in shock She looked at Cinnamon's bare back that showed through the tear in her blouse. There, was a pink mark of a bird of prey as if a Native American painted it there. "C-Cinna-chan you're…." Then she saw a gold pendant fly in through an open window and landed right in front of Cinnamon. "uhhhhhhh Pixel, get over here fast!" Minto called. Pixel backfipped from an attack and landed right near the two relatives. "What's up?" She said over her shoulder, then gasped as she saw the pendant and the mark on Cinnamon's back. "Cinnamon, look, I know this is sudden, but you're one of us." Pixel called to her. "No way! I-I'm a freak too!?" Cinnamon groaned. "No, not a freak, you're a Mew Mew…or an Evolution Mew Mew. Either way, you're a super heroine and you can help us return Miki to normal!" Pixel said. "You can do it Cinna-chan, just call the words that come from your heart." Minto said quickly.

The Chimera Animal then turned to them as once again, raised its paw, ready to swipe. "aaaaadoitnow!" Minto cried. Cinnamon then grabbed the pendant and closed her eyes, braced for the attack. "If you're something special, HELP ME!" She shouted at it. A white flash then came from her hand which cause the monster to go temporarily blind. "Mew Mew Cinnamon EVOLUTION!" Cinnamon called as she kissed her pendant. A few ballet moves later and she wore a cinnamony, reddish-brown dress identical to minto's with matching gloves, boots, and wings and a bird tail. "Yes! You did it!" Minto Cheered. Cinnamon stared at herself. "…guess I did." She muttered. The chimera animal then roared. "Cinnamon, you must call your weapon and attack NOW!" Pixel called. Suddenly, Cinnamon blurted out, "Spice ARROW!" Suddenly, a brownish bow and arrow formed in the air and brown wings emerged from Cinnamon's back as she caught it. Then she spun thrice and yelled, "Ribon Cinnamon SURGE!" she then shot the arrow and it hit the monster with full force.

"Pixel, finish it!" Minto called. Pixel nodded. "Electric Bell!" She called out. Soon, a heart-shaped metallic weapon appeared. Where the metallic sections connected dangled a golden bell. Suddenly, she felt electricity flow around her as she spun, suddenly shouting out, "RIBON PIXEL…SPARKAGE!" then with that final blow, the Chimera Animal roared and the small dog leaped from a jellyfish-like creature and barked happily. Suddenly, Masha came and swallowed the jellyfish alien. "retrieved~" it chirped. Pixel then pressed the button on her pendant. "Ryou Onii-san, Pixel reporting. We're heading over to the Café, and by we, I mean: Minto, her cousin, and I." She called into the pendant.

The next day, Cinnamon looked at her red-brown waitress uniform skeptically. "So, I'm actually supposed to take orders around here!?" she whined. "Hm…not exactly, Come Cinna-chan, let's have some tea." Minto said gesturing over to her reserved table. "I like the sound of that!" Cinnamon sighed. "Ehhhh-hhhhhhhhhh! Now we'll have to work even harder, –nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Ichigo whined.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, a girl with wavy brown hair and hazel eyes framed behind some glasses entered in the Cafe`. "Welcome to Cafe` Mew Mew, how many in your party today?" Lettuce asked. "It's just me." The girl replied. "Right this way." She says as she brings her over to a table near a window. "Now, what would you like?" Lettuce asked taking out a pen and notepad. "I'll just have some water and a fruit parfait please." The girl said. "Coming right up." Lettuce smiled as she makes her way to the kitchen. The girl then takes out a notepad and pen of her own but doesn't write anything, instead she places her hand on her face staring up ahead blankly. "Here's your order." Lettuce said as she placed her order infront of the girl. The girl sighs before saying, "Thank you." "Hm? Is everything okay?" Lettuce asked. "Yeah, I'm just getting writer's block is all." The girl smiled. "Oh, you're a writer?" The girl nodded. "What do you like to write?" Lettuce asked. "Well, I mostly write fantasy, but I tend to dabble." The girl replied. "Really? Maybe I'll end up reading some of your works someday, erm, though I don't know your name." Lettuce smiled awkwardly. "My name is Heza, Heza Musouka, But my pen name will be H.R. Musouka." "Nice to meet you Heather, My name is Lettuce Midorikawa." "Lettuce, back to work." A blonde hair guy said, walking over. "O-Okay! Sorry, but I have to go, good luck with your stories." Lettuce waved to the girl. Heza smiled and waved back. The blonde guy glances at the girl for a second and then walks away. Heza then takes a scoop of her parfait and took a thoughtful bite before writing on her notepad.

Pretty soon, Lettuce came over, "Did you enjoy your parfait?" Heza nodded with a smile. "Whoever made this did a very good job." "Yeah, Akasaka-san is a very good chef." Lettuce nodded. Heza then payed for the parfait and said, "This is a nice place, I'll have to come here more often." "I'll look forward to seeing you again." Lettuce smiled before the girl left.

Heza then wanders around the park, taking in the fresh air before sitting on a bench. "Now...where was I?" She asks herself as she takes out her notebook and writes. Suddenly, screams fill the air causing her to look up. A giant squirrel monster was attacking. Heather couldn't believe what she saw and dropped her notebook in shock.

Suddenly, Masha chirpped. "Kimera Anima! Kimera Anima!" The mew mews gasp in shock. "Let's go!" Pixel cries to Ichigo. Ichigo nods as they all ran out of the cafe`. "Mew Mew Zakuro!" Zakuro cried. "Mew Mew Pudding!" Kiki cheered. "Mew Mew Lettuce!" Lettuce called. "Mew Mew Minto!" Minto chimed in. "Mew Mew Strawberry..." Ichigo trails off. Then all of the original Mew Mews cried out, "METAMORPHOSIS!" Then they all transformed. Just then Pixel cries out. "Mew Mew Pixel EVILOUTION!"

Cinnamon also cries out, "Mew Mew Cinnamon EVOLUTION!"

The Squirrel mutant then saw Heza, causing her hazel eyes to widen in fear. The squirrel then started heading right for her when a team of anthro girls blocked it's way. "Hey, Kimera Anima! We won't let you hurt anyone!" Ichigo cries. "For the future of earth, we'll be of service Nya~!" Cried both the pink one and the gradiated one. "Woah...no way..." Heza breathes from behind them. Suddenly, one of the heroines dressed in green with antenna turns to face her. She looks strangely familiar...Suddenly, the one in blue cried, "Lettuce! Look out!" Suddenly Lettuce gets hit by the squirrel and was knocked into Heza. They flew into the air together and then hit the ground. "Are you okay?" The green heroine asked. "I'm fine..." Heza groaned. "Wait...-She called you Lettuce...LETTUCE!?" Heather gasped. Lettuce then smiled awkwardly. "Yep..." "What-...how-.." Heza began. Suddenly something caught Lettuce's eyes. Heather followed her gaze. Tattooed on her ankle was a pink heart with attenae and dragonfly-looking wings. "What the-? How did that happen?" Heza wonders aloud. "I think you may be one of us!" Lettuce cries. Suddenly, Masha flies over and spits out a pendant in confirmation. "N-No way!" Heza gasps. "Pixel! I've found another member of your team!" Lettuce calls. A girl with the gradiated uniform runs over. "Okay, I'll take it from here, go help your team." Pixel says. Bridget nods and leaves them. "Right, first off, what's your name?" Pixel asks. "My name is Heza." Heza says. Suddenly Pixel says, "Alright Heza, I need you to pick up the pendant and repeat after me: Mew Mew-your name- Evolution." "Um...okay?" Heza gets up and picks up the pendant. "Mew Mew Heza EVOLUTION!" Suddenly Heza was enveloped in a light and she started spinning as a purple dress with long loose sleeves as if from medieval times formed around her body. Around her neck was a blue collar and around her thigh and feet were blue boots and a garter. Then a blue pronged mask formed around her eyes and from her head sprung attenae. She then folds her body in and from her shoulder blades, damselfly looking wings sprung out. She then straightened and did a pose.

"Alright! Welcome to the Evolution Mew Mews Heza!" Pixel cheered. Heza looks at her hands then touches her face and head in amazement. Suddenly, she sees the others get thrown into the air. "Lettuce!" Heather cried. She knows she must do SOMETHING to help her friend. "Heza Flute!" Heza called out. Suddenly, a wooden flute appeared and she grabbed a hold of it, twirrled it in her fingers and then held it up to the sky. "Ribbon...Damselfy Serenade!" She calls. Then she presses it to her lips and played a melody. Sound waves poured out of the flute and hit the squirrel causing it to chatter and hold it's paws to its ears. "No way...I did that?!" Heza gasps. "Good work Heza!" Now, Try attacking Cinnamon!" Pixel called. Cinnamon nodded nodded. "Spice ARROW!" Suddenly, a brownish bow and arrow formed in the air and brown wings emerged from Cinnamon's back as she caught it. Then she spun thrice and yelled, "Ribon Cinnamon SURGE!" She cries as she releases the arrow and hits the squirrel. The squirrel reared up and chatted irritably. "Now you, Mew Mews! After they attack, Ichigo, let's attack together!" Pixel cried. They nodded and got right to it. First Zakuro attacked. "Ribbon! Zacross Pure!" Then Pudding was up. "Pudding Ring~...Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" She cries. "Lettuce Castinets!" Bridget called. "Ribbon...Lettuce RUSH!" "Minto Arrow!" Minto chimed in. "Ribbon...Minto ECHO!" Ichigo summons her Strawberry bell and Pixel summons her Electric Bell. Then they both spun simultaneously. Pixel had lighting flash around her as she spun. "RIBBON!" they both chorused Then Ichigo cried out, "STRAWBERRY SUPRISE!" Just as Pixel cried out "PIXEL…SPARKAGE!" Then they aimed their bells at the Predacite which chattered before dissintergrating into a normal squirrel and a jellyfish looking alien. Masha swallowed the flying Jellyfish. Before chirpping away. Both Ichigo and Pixel then land on the ground. "Good work team!" Ichigo cheered before clasping her hand with Pixel.

Meanwhile, Heza was looking for her notebook. "Here, is this what you were looking for?" Came a familiar voice behind her. She turns and sees Mew Lettuce with the notebook she'd been looking for. "Thanks Lettuce." Heza said, taking the notebook. "Who would've thought...you being a super heroine?" Heza breathes. "Yeah...kinda crazy, I know." Lettuce smiles. "Pixel then walks up to Heza. "Now we must head back to the cafe`. Akasaka-san and Ryou-onii will need to get your uniform." "Huh? Uniform?" Heza asks.

At the Cafe` Heza comes out wearing a lavender colored uniform with light blue trimming and a bow. "Wow, that looks nice on you!" BLettuce smiled. Heza smiled back. "Thanks Lettuce!" "Okay girls, Ryou says it's break time. Which means, we need to have a meeting." Keiichiro said. Everyone nodded.

"Alright, first I'd like to formally welcome Heza to Cafe` Mew Mew...and to the Evolution Mew Mews." Ryou said. Heza blushed shyly. "Second thing I'd like to bring up..." Ryou then clicks a button on a remote. A screen behind him appeared and showed everyone fighting the Kimera Anima. "The Metallic Rainbow is starting it's attack now. Which means we must be on our toes from now on. Remember, you girls may have defeated this Kimera Anima, but if you encounter the Aliens themselves, we are not ready to take them on yet. Until all five members of Evolution Mew Mews are found, we must not engage in battle with them." "Understood Ryou-onii." Pixel nods. "Alright then. Unless if there's any questions any of you want to ask, you are all dismissed." Ryou says. Then they all left.


End file.
